En el verano
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Parodia, intento de humor... Hermione, Parvati y Lavender dando 'explicaciones coherentes' ante el buen fisico de Harry y Ron, ante el desmesurado crecimiento y el mejoramiento fisico de la antedicha prefecta, y de por que Ginny se comporta asi con Malfoy


**EN EL VERANO**  
By: Kailey H. S.

-Has visto a Hermione?

-Pero si es esa chica, la que esta con Ron!

-Dios mio! Esa?

...Y es que se referian a una despampanante morena de grandes... ehm... "parachoques delanteros y traseros", con una cintura avispada y ojos azules, cabello lacio hasta la cintura y una sonrisa perfecta. La bella chica, al parecer, habia crecido varios centimetros desde el verano

Las dos leonas se acercaron a la morena. Definitivamente, era Hermione. La chica dejo a Ron Weasley un momento para saludar a sus compañeras de habitacion

-Es mi impresion o creciste? Cambiaste mucho

-No... no creci -Se ruborizo -Estoy utilizando plataformas. A todas estas, te gustan mis lentillas?

-Parecen naturales! Tu tenias ojos... castaños claros, no?

-No, eran de un color amarillo-miel con destellos verdes -Hace un gesto despectivo.

-Y tu cabello...

-Un alaciado permanente, aunque, debi haberme hecho rizos... -Se acerco a Lavender y le susurro -Tu padre hizo un buen trabajo. Verdad que parecen reales? -Se señalo el pecho, especificamente... se entiende.

-Eh... -Confusion por parte de las dos protagonistas -Si, si... Y que dieta usaste? Que rutina de ejercicios tomaste?

-DIOS! Estuve todas las vacaciones metida en el gimnasio! A veces me acompañaban Harry y Ron, pero preferian jugar quidditch. Es que, saben que existen unas nuevas escobas que te ejercitan los abdominales, las piernas y los brazos? Por eso es que estan tan musculosos!

-Con razon desarrollaron ese cuerpo! -Al estar entre mujeres sentian confianza -Por fin el quidditch es capaz de hacer algo tan... sexy. Y Ginny?

-Ella estuvo conmigo todas las vacaciones. Hizo la misma rutina que yo, incluso fue ella que me recomendo que ropa interior comprar... Mirala, esta alli, tratando de seducir a Malfoy.

Tanto la pelirroja como el rubio eran cuadros de perfeccion, la primera, con el cabello igual de lacio que Hermione, solo que rojo fuego. Los ojos negros centelleando y un rostro duro, pero inocente... Esa inocencia era delatada en un top ajustado negro y una falda bien corta, tambien negra, marcando todas sus 'dotes'. El, con pose altiva, todas las chicas que pasaban por en frente a el se babeaban. Pero no asi Ginevra.

-Ella siempre le quiso -Continuo Hermione -Miren todo lo que hizo por el

En ese preciso instante la chica estaba agachandose a recoger una moneda mostrando bien sus formas traseras en la cara del chico rubio que se le escurria la baba y que, ademas, sentia una imponente 'urgencia' entre sus piernas.

-Que pareja tan hermosa -Susurro Parvati con los ojos formando corazones, a los dos amados enemigos que en ese momento peleaban

-En todo caso... -Recupero Hermione la atencion -Que ha sido de ustedes?

-Pues... que podemos decirte! Fuimos a la playa y conocimos a varios chicos bellos...

-Supongo que despues de esta no salieron virgenes

-Es que... -Ambas soltaron estupidas risitas -De todas maneras, no eramos virgenes

-Ah verdad! Ustedes dos, que se acuestan con todo el mundo! -Se golpeo la frente

-Si, tambien vimos al profesor Lupin... no se como se veia tan flaco, enfermizo y anciano!!

-Es verdad! Tiene unos ojos miel preciosos!!! Y su abdomen...

-Dios mio -Sonrio Hermione de medio lado

-Lo hubieras visto!!

-Me hubiese encantado

-Pero... ya va, tu no sales con Ron?

Ahi la chica enrojecio tanto que el sobrecargado maquillaje no fue capaz de taparlo

-NO! No, en ningun momento, yo... Lo quiero, y se que me quiere, pero ninguno se decide

-Que tonteria! Ve y pidele! Vas a ver que de ESTA eres tu la que no sale virgen!

-Si, ahora en el tren... Dios, Ginny ya se ligo a Malfoy

Las tres observaban a los antiguos enemigos dandose el lote ('acariciando los labios del otro con los suyos' en lenguaje figurado)

-Ya vuelvo, ustedes dos vayan entrando al tren. Si no tengo suerte, las alcanzo mas tarde.

Al ponerse el tren en marcha, ni Ginny ni Hermione hicieron acto de presencia en ningun momento.

Pero la verdad era que Hermione no la pasaba nada mal... De hecho, Lavender y Parvati tenian razon al decir que 'de esa no salia virgen'.

-Oh... Ron... Cariño... Tienes el cronometro?

-Si... Tardamos menos de diez minutos desde que nos hicimos novios hasta que comenzamos el acto sexual...

-Mierda! -Detuvo el antes nombrado 'acto' de repente -Yo habia apostado con Ginny que tardabamos menos que ella y Malfoy!

-... QUE ELLA Y... QUIEN?!

**FIN**


End file.
